Not Alone: Everybody Needs Somebody
by rebel16
Summary: rikki gets raped but she dousn't want anyone to know so its up to zane to help her through it will she tell her friends will she tell who did this to her could it be someone close to her even in the group? read to find out please r&r critism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Rikki was walking down the deserted street trying to stop the shaking that seemed to be going through her whole body she stared straight ahead but didn't see anything expect the horrible night all the things that had happened she wished she hadn't gone to that stupid party hadn't gone off alone all she wanted was to get away from all the noise her and Emma had another fight not surprising seeing as they always argue so she had gone upstairs to be alone she didn't know someone would follow her she kept walking when she started to hear a car driving she started walking faster when she scolded herself don't be such a baby your on the sidewalk by a street cars drive on the street all the time just stay unnoticed

Zane was driving down the road he couldn't believe what a long day it had been he couldn't wait to get home and just pass out as he was driving he saw a lone female figure walking at first he didn't pay attention it's not like he has never seen girls walking but as he got closer he took in her appearance his eyes widened as he was Rikki her face was bruised her left eye swollen shut cheek swollen she was holding her shirt together because it was ripped all the way down the middle her skirt was torn halfway on the bottom she had some visible bruises on her thighs he couldn't deny what had happened it was obvious by her appearance as he got closer and started to pull over he saw her back rigidly straight from tension and she was visibly shaking he jumped out of his car and ran towards her calling out her name when she heard his voice she stopped but didn't turn around

"Rikki hey are you ok what happened" asked Zane franticly mentally calming himself down at the fear in her eyes she didn't answer him he stepped towards her putting his arm around her she stiffened again at the touch then relaxed a little looking at him confused

"Come on I will give you a ride" said Zane trying to lead her to the car

"No I can walk" said Rikki quietly it sounded more like a whisper

Zane was so shocked at how her voice sounded so small

"Rikki let me take you to the hospital" said Zane at that word she visibly paled and jerked back then winced at the movement

"No I'm fine" she said

"Rikki you need a doctor" said Zane stepping closer he could see the tears come to her eyes as she shook her head

"no I just want to go home" said Rikki brokenly all night on her way to get out of that party as fast as possible every time she saw someone even someone she knew or heard a voice she got scared and wanted to run but for some reason standing here with Zane his arm around her shoulders looking into his eyes she felt safe she didn't understand it didn't want to but she felt safe

"Rikki please you don't have to stay or even tell them what happened" said Zane

"No I can't" said Rikki

"you have to your arm looks broken your cheek might be to and maybe your cheek but more importantly you need certain meds to prevent…anything" said Zane not wanting to say the words std's or pregnancy he didn't want to scare her he could tell she understood by the comprehension in her eyes "just let me take you then I will take you home"

Rikki knew he was right but she didn't want anyone to know she didn't even want Zane to know why did this happen to her why did he pick her she didn't dress seductively she didn't bother him was she wrong did she ask for this why did she go off alone why didn't she lock the door behind her Rikki took a deep breath and looked up at Zane the concern in his eyes made her feel a little better she looked back down biting her lip nervously and winced in pain from the cut on her lower lip she slowly nodded her head and let Zane lead her to his car and open the passenger side for her

Zane slid into the driver side and started the car he looked over at her he could tell she was in pain she was still holding her shirt together witch probably made the pain in her wrist worse the bruises on her thighs were getting darker along with all the other bruises he reached into the back seat and pulled out his zip up jacket he handed it to her and looked away as she put it on he caught a small glimpse of black and blue on her breast and tried to restrain himself from tracking down the sick son of a bitch who did this to her made her feel so vulnerable he started driving to the nearest hospital he figured if she wanted this under wraps he would go to the one his dad worked at he may be a plastic surgeon but he would be able to help it would take some begging but once his dad saw her he was pretty sure he would do anything he could to help.

They arrived at the hospital Zane called his dad and he was meeting them in a room so he slipped Rikki through the hospital a way no one would see her he helped her walk a little that's when he saw the slight limp in her right leg and the major swelling on the heel of her right foot and ankle they were only waiting for about five minutes when his dad came storming in he looked pits probably because he had no idea what was going on and his work was being interrupted

"dad calm down" said Zane motioning towards Rikki on the hospital bed

"what the hell Zane" said Harrison

"I just need you to check her out and fix her up so I can take her home" said Zane

"Zane she was beaten maybe more if those bruises on her legs are right you have to report this" said Harrison

"she won't talk to the police or anyone who will report it if you call them then she will end up going home without medical attention" said Zane

Harrison rubbed a hand across his face " Zane damn it what douse she need what happened" asked Harrison giving in he thought she should be admitted and the police notified but he knew what happened when someone didn't get treated after getting hurt so badly

"her wrist looks broken her eye is swollen shut her cheek is swollen her ankle is pretty messed up to and…and" said Zane

"spit it out and what" asked Harrison

"whatever you give rape victims" said Zane quietly looking back to Rikki

Harrison let out a breath looking to the young girl on the hospital bed she couldn't help but feel sympathetic but he also knew in these situations she would need counseling and help or she would never come back from this but he also knew if he called the cops she could get any number of std's from not getting antibiotics now or even fall pregnant so he agreed and walked out to get what he needed telling Zane to get her into a gown

Zane helped Rikki back on the bed after helping her put the gown on he called Nate he was going to pick her up clothes he didn't even have to explain which shows how strange his friend is he looked to Rikki and finally got up the nerve to say what he has to

"Rikki I know you must be going through a lot my dad is going to take care of you without telling anyone but there is one thing I don't think you would be comfortable with him doing" said Zane

"what" asked Rikki confused

"a rape examine" said Zane in a rush her eyes widened and she made a move to get up Zane gently put his hand up to stop her "wait I don't mean to hand over to the cops or report it I think you should do that but there are other things they check for in those exams" Zane was trying to keep calm with telling her what his dad told him to when he convinced her to come to the hospital this wasn't one of the reasons he didn't even know it was a risk

"like what" asked Rikki eyeing him suspiciously

"well my dad said when something like this happens they check for…..tearing" said Zane awkwardly

Rikki looked away not wanting to think or even talk bout this

"no I don't want him…" she broke off with a sob just thinking about a man touching her there

"it doesn't have to be him my dad said he can get his friend she is a women she will be discreet she won't tell anyone either" said quickly to reassure her Rikki just nodded her head just wanting to get it all over with

"ok I'll tell him and this will be good if you ever change your mind" said Zane

"what do you mean" said Rikki

"well if you ever want to report it will be there on file apparently it won't be under your name so if this guy douse this to another girl or you change your mind all you have to do is tell me or my dad" said Zane Rikki just swallowed and looked away

"I don't want anyone to know I won't change my mind" said Rikki brokenly

Zane didn't get a chance to talk to her anymore because his dad came in and got everything going then his friend Dr. Abigail Williams came to do the rape kit Rikki asked him to stay so he sat there holding her hand till it was all over he helped her change into the clothes he had brought for her without looking at her in any way that would make her uncomfortable once she was dressed they got back into his car he looked over at Rikki again only now she had a red cast on her wrist a boot on her left a wrap around her ribs a bandage on her other arm to cover the stitches she had to get and a piece of gauze on the small cut on her swollen cheek his said to ice her face to make the swelling go down and she was lucky her eye socket and cheek bone weren't broken Zane took a deep breath and drove out of the hospital parking lot

"so is your dad home" asked Zane

"no he had to go on a business trip" said Rikki

"when will he be back" asked Zane he didn't want her to be alone

"I don't know it depends could be 2 weeks to a month" said Rikki

"Rikki I don't think you should be alone you need to be monitored till your face heels make sure nothing happens come to my house my dad said it would be ok" said Zane

"I don't know" said Rikki

"please my place is private I'll tell your friends you went on the trip with your dad no one will see you till your better no one will bother you there just let me be there for you Rikki I want to help" said Zane

"I don't need help I can take care of myself" said Rikki

"hey Rikki you don't need to take care of yourself especially at a time like this don't try to do it alone let me be there for you everybody needs somebody" said Zane

"do you" asked Rikki

"even me" said Zane he was stopped at a red light so he looked over at her trying to be supportive he grabbed her good hand reassuringly she took a deep breath and said ok

"I just need to grab my things I'll stay till my dad gets back" said Rikki

"ok" said Zane driving towards her house

**a/n: ok new story I read a few stories about rape on here and I don't like how the character is always going through it alone so I made this showing you don't have to be alone your friends your family will always be there to help pick up the pieces even someone who is not a close friend could be an amazing help for you anybody you feel safe or comfortable talking to can help you it is true not all girls report a rape but an examine gives you the choice to change your mind believe it or not you have to give consent to release a rape kit I can only imagine what rape would do to someone but it's happening more and more it's not just something on TV or movies or in books so watch out for your friends or even girls you don't know be careful at night or at parties watch out for yourself and remember if this happens to you don't be afraid because who you choose to tell is up to you or even if you don't tell anyone at all that's up to you but no one should go through it alone everybody needs somebody**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: this chapter contains scene's from the rape its not to graphic with the sexual stuff but it has Rikki getting hurt it will give you more of an insight into what happened to her but if you don't want to read it then skip past the italics and thank you to cheddarfetta and walixela for the name suggestions**

_Rikki walked into a room and slammed the door after her. She was fuming after that argument downstairs Emma always thought she was perfect never made any mistakes never wrong about anything. As Rikki paced the bedroom trying to calm herself down the door swung open startling her. She jumped not expecting anyone but calmed a bit when she saw who it was._

"_you scared me what are you doing here" asked Rikki_

"_I came for you" he said stepping closer locking the door behind him_

"_your drunk" said Rikki freaking out a little at the locked door but trying to keep calm_

"_maybe" he said stepping closer she stepped back starting to get scared _

"_you should lay down I'll go and leave you alone" said Rikki rushing towards the door the look in his eyes were unsettling her they were so cold she just wanted to get out but he stepped in her path that's when she noticed there was no alcohol on his breath she was getting more and more freaked out she thought about screaming for someone but she could hear the music blasting so loud there was no way anyone would here her_

"_I think you should lay down with me" he said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her towards the bed she pushed him trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go he threw her down on the bed_

"_get off me. No" Rikki screamed but he wouldn't budge she started to scream maybe no one could hear her but if they were walking by the room they would he told her to shut up but she kept moving and screaming trying to get him off when she didn't listen he punched her so hard in the face she felt dizzy and disoriented and he kept punching her until she shut up he lowered himself back over her but she got over the pain in her face and head and started scratching and pushing he grabbed her top and ripped down the middle she bit him hard on the shoulders while continuing to punch at his shoulders he started hitting her again in the stomach the face he grabbed her arms and tried to pin them against the bed above her head but she kept fighting him he smashed her hand against the end table next to the bed Rikki cried out she was sure she heard a crack he smiled at this and did it again until she stilled and stopped moving he went for her bra and roughly pulled it off her she yelped and pushed him hard enough for him to fall to the floor she jumped off the bed and headed for the door he caught her before she could reach it and slammed her to the ground he elbowed her in the spine and kicked her in the side he lowered himself on top of her and ripped her skirt trying to get it above her hips Rikki tried to get him off but he was to strong and heavy he started whispering in her ear_

"_I know you want this just take it"_

"_no get off leave me alone" said Rikki_

"_shh just be a good little girl and take what you want" he said he reached his hand under her skirt keeping her hands pinned above her head he ripped her panties off and threw them somewhere in the room Rikki started to scream again as she heard him unzip his pants he told her stop then started banging her head against the floor as hard as he could pain was exploding through her entire body she felt sick and disgusted she wanted it all to stop but no matter how hard she fought he was stronger but she couldn't stop fighting she couldn't. her body hurt un places she didn't know existed she could feel hot tears run down her cheeks as he reached around and grabbed her breast roughly she kept screaming and fighting but he didn't' stop her wrist felt like it was on fire he kept calling her a good girl saying she wanted this she asked for this. All of a sudden she could hear another voice calling her name telling her it's ok all the pain stopped the room started to fade all the fear was gone she felt to strong arms around her and all she felt was safe._

Rikki jumped upright in the bed and came face to face with Zane she looked around confused breathing heavily her whole body covered in a cold sweat Zane put his hand on hers

"it ok your ok it was just a bad dream" said Zane

"a dream right" said Rikki her breathing going back to normal it felt so real like it was happening all over again she could feel hot tears slide down her cheeks

"hey it's ok" said Zane wiping away the tears with his thumb he put his arm around her laid her back down on the bed

"it felt so real" said Rikki brokenly hanging onto Zane

"it was just a dream your safe ok your safe now you're safe here" whispered Zane he pulled the cover back over her and got up to leave but Rikki grabbed his hand

"can you stay with me" asked Rikki

"yea sure" said Zane he laid down next to her giving her room so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable but she moved closer and laid her head on his chest he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt so he put his arm around her holding her close

"thank you" said Rikki

"for what" asked Zane Confused?

"being here for me taking me to the doctor convincing me not to go home alone…everything" said Rikki

"I wish there was more I could do" said Zane he looked up at the ceiling he already had to figure out how to convince her friends that she went with her dad but how was he going to do that sure they all hung out now but him and Rikki weren't best friends would they believe that she had told him and not them or would they demand the truth knowing Emma she would pretend o believe but check into behind his back Lewis would be suspicious Cleo would be confused Ash wouldn't care because he really didn't know Rikki so he would have no clue that she would never tell him that instead of the rest then there was Emma's new boyfriend jarred he was new to the group he didn't even know about the secret so he probably wouldn't care either but something else kept bugging him he couldn't hold it in any longer "Rikki"

"hmmm" she asked sleepily

"did you know him" asked Zane he could feel her stiffen then relax it was silent for a while he wondered if she fell asleep or just wasn't going to answer until she moved closer to him and whispered so low he barely heard her

"yes"

**a/n: ok so she knows him are they close douse Zane know him what will Zane do should she tell him who what will her friends do when Zane says she left with her dad will they believe him or not will they find out the truth tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki and Zane were laying down on the bed in the guest room wide awake after Rikki admitted she knew who had done this to her Zane had gone completely still thinking it over in his mind she knew a lot of people but not many guys. He decided to just ask

"who"

"I can't tell you" said Rikki

"what why" asked Zane sitting up a little to look at her

"I just can't" said Rikki she wished she could tell but who would believe her he was one of the sweetest guys. He was smart funny everybody liked him who would believe that he did something like this.

"Rikki why can't you tell me" asked Zane

Rikki just shook her head Zane took a deep breath and pulled her closer so they were face to face

"ok if you won't tell me who. can you tell me what happened" said Zane

"I don't want to talk about it" said Rikki

"hey come on it might help" said Zane putting his arm around her. Rikki thought about it for a minute and decided to tell him. She told him everything from the fight with Emma to when he left the room.

"so I waited a little while to make sure he wasn't coming back got up the best I could and walked around the back to leave making sure no one saw me" said Rikki

Zane was trying to keep calm but all he really wanted was for her to tell him who so he could teach the son of a bitch a lesson but he didn't want to pressure her so he took a deep breath before speaking.

"what did he do after" asked Zane

"he pulled my hair so I was facing him kissed me on the cheek and said thanks" said Rikki

"you said you scratched him and bit him" said Zane

"yea so" said Rikki

"well did you draw blood" asked Zane

Rikki laughed softly at his question. Sure talking about this was hard but changing the subject with a question like that is just strange.

"I don't know I scratched him on his face, chest, back, shoulders, and I bit his left shoulder. I think he might have hit the end table. he had a big scratch on his forehead" said Rikki

Zane pulled her close as she drifted to sleep she might not be ready to tell him who yet but she would soon and then he will make sure this guy knows what will happen if he so much as comes near her. Moments later he realized she was asleep he slowly got off the bed and snuck downstairs. He was going for a drive to clear his head. As he drove he ran through all the guys that could have possibly done this to her in his head but came up with nothing he pulled into the juice net café and got out frustrated and more angry then he was before he went up to the counter and placed his order and waited. That's when he saw Emma and the others talking he looked at them strangely for some reason the guys were all topless. He rolled his eyes and looked away but he could still hear them talking.

"baby what happened to you were did you get all those scratches and what happened to your forehead" she asked

"oh nothing my cat just went crazy on me" he said

At this Zane turned quickly and saw Emma and jarred talking close by. Jarred had scratches on his chest, back, face, shoulders, and a big cut on his forehead. Zane walked closer to take a look at his left shoulder and sure enough there was a bite mark. Zane started to see red as he saw jarred talking to Emma he doesn't know what overcame him but he stepped towards him and punched him so hard in the face he fell to the ground he got up trying to swing at Zane but Zane moved just in time to miss it and grabbed him throwing him against a wall they were rolling all over the floor Emma and the others are screaming at him to stop. Lewis and Ash pulled him off while Emma and Cleo rushed to jarred who was bruised and bleeding slightly moaning in pain on the floor. Zane broke free from the guys and started to leave when Emma stopped him Cleo had jarred sitting up now all of them looking at him confused and angry

"what the hell was that Zane" yelled Emma

"he knows why" said Zane

Jarred looked confused trying to think what he ever did to Zane that would make him want to kill him. Everyone seemed to walk away so they didn't notice when Zane leaned down close and whispered in his ear threateningly

"you come near her again and I will kill you" said Zane

Jarred's eyes widened as he looked at Zane knowing exactly what he meant then he smiled

"how is my good girl I had no idea she was you girlfriend" said jarred he regretted it the second Zane fist connected with his jaw a few times before the others came out again Lewis and Ash tried to pull Zane off again but he was to strong he shoved jarred against a wall

"you ever touch her again and you will be sorry stay away from her understand" said Zane

"yea yea ok I won't" said jarred

Zane brushed everyone off and left the café jumping into his car and speeding off towards his house. When he got there he was trying to calm down he needed to talk to Rikki asked her why she thought she couldn't tell him it was jarred but she was asleep. Zane was pacing the living room when he turned towards the kitchen and saw Rikki standing there staring at him confused

"are you ok" asked Rikki

"no why didn't you tell me it was jarred" asked Zane

"what" asked Rikki looking surprised and confused

"why didn't you tell me that jarred did this to you" asked Zane calmer now Rikki looked away so he stepped closer

"I didn't think anyone would believe me" said Rikki brokenly

"hey I would have believed you" said Zane

"I'm sorry" said Rikki "how do you even know"

"I went to the café and there he was all scratched and bitten up" said Zane

Rikki laughed at how he put that but then looked him up and down he had a bruise forming on his cheek but his knuckles were all messed up like he was punching something or someone

"oh god what did you do" asked Rikki scared

"relax he won't ever come near you again" said Zane

Rikki looked at him mouth agape

"Zane I said I didn't want anyone to know" said Rikki

"I didn't tell anyone I kicked his ass waited till everyone left the room to tell him why he made a smartass comment so I kicked his ass again he knows why I did it but no one else douse" said Zane smiling. Rikki rolled her eyes

"god I didn't know you were so violent" said Rikki

"I'm not violent just protective. When someone hurts one of my friends I make sure they get what's coming to them" said Zane

Zane helped Rikki sit on the couch and put her leg up before asking

"why would you think no one would believe you"

"because everyone likes him he is Emma's boyfriend why would anyone believe he did some like this to someone like me" said Rikki

"hey what do you mean someone like you" said Zane Rikki just looked at him with are you kidding me look "Rikki you're a beautiful girl don't let anyone make you think otherwise" Rikki smiled at him and looked down at her wrist. Zane moved a tendril of her silky sun blonde hair from her face and lifted her chin so she was looking at him "I'm serious"

"so how bad did you kick his ass" asked Rikki

Zane smiled at her lifting an eyebrow

"lets just say he will never want to so much as look at you the wrong way" said Zane

"what did Emma and everyone say" asked Rikki

"they were confused and angry" said Zane

"what if he tells them" asked Rikki

"he won't" said Zane

"Zane…. "

"hey he won't if he douse he will only be incriminating himself" said Zane Rikki nodded her head understanding


	4. Chapter 4

Rikki and zane were sitting in his living room talking. Rikki still couln't beleive what zane did to jarred and hoped zane was right about him not telling anyone what happened. "i still can't beleive everything thats happened i never thought this would happen to me" said rikki. "I know its realy hard right now but it will get better. But i think you should see a counsler" said zane. "No" said rikki. "Rikki you need to talk about this with someone" said zane. "I talked about it with you" said rikki. "Yea and thats good but a counsler would know what to ask how to help you get past this better then i could" said zane. "I don't want anyone else to know i just never thought it would happen like this" said rikki. "Never thought what would happen like this" asked zane confused. "My first time i always thought it would be special" said rikki. "It will be" said zane. "Its kinda late for that zane my virginity is gone its not comeing back" said rikki. "Thats not true that son of a bitch doesn't count" said zane. "Sex is sex zane nothing i do is gonna change that" said rikki furiously wipeing away the tears. Zane didn't know what to do to convince her she wasn't listening maybe she would listen to facts. " did you know that the hymen can break if you do gymnastics or fall on the bar of a bike to hard some girls are even born without one" said zane "thanks for the histery lessen" said rikki confused. "What i am saying is does that mean those girls are no longer vigins" asked zane "no of course not but thats not the same" said rikki. "And what i'm saying is your virginity isn't just a hymen it's something that has to be given freely no one can take it from you it's about trusting someone enough to share your body with them what he did you didn't want he doesn't count rikki you just wait your first time will be anything and everything you want it to be" said zane rikki looked at him tearfully letting his words sink in before leaning forward and hugging him wispering softly "thanks i needed that" "no problem now lets get you to bed you need to rest" said zane *back at the cafe* "jarred are you ok what the hell was that" asked emma. "Babe it was nothing" said jarred. "Obviously it was something" said cleo. "What did he mean if you ever come near her again who is her why was zane so mad" asked emma jarred knew he would have to give them an explanation. "Ok ok your right your going to hate me em i did something really stupid and heartless but i was drunk i didn't mean it..." jarred was cut off. "I could never hate you just tell me"said emma. Emma,cleo, ash, and lewis sat down by jarred to hear what he was going to say. " at the party i got wasted and went to lye down in a room all a suddon rikki stormed in she looked realy angry i tried to ask what was wrong but she just looked at me strangly and then grabbed me and kissed she tried to get me to have sex but i said no that i love you she got realy angry after i rejected her and said she was going to tell everyone i raped her i thought she was lieing but obviously not because she told zane thats why he was so angry" said jarred. "What i can't beleive she would do that" said emma upset and confused. "Babe i am so sorry i never should have kissed her i should has pushed her off the secound her lips touched mine but i was drunk and confused" said jarred. "No I can't believe her how could she" yelled emma. "Rikki wouldn't do this and why wouls she tell zane first" said cleo skepticly lewis agreed untill he remembered. "She would tell zane because last year his cousin was raped and he was the one taking care of her" said lewis they all sat shocked not knowing what to say. *back with rikki and zane* "Ok so I think you should call your friends and tell them you decided to go with your dad. That will be more beleivable then saying you told me to tell them for you" said zane. "True I just don't know if I can talk to them right now" said rikki. "Hey its ok all you have to do is call say you went with your dad and you will be back soon then if they ask anything just say the plane is leaving now so you have to go" said zane rikki nodded her head and took the phone he offered dialing cleo's cell R: hey cleo I just wanted... C: rikki how could you do this to emma E: that's her give me the phone...how dare you try to suduce my boyfriend then say he raped you how stupid do you think people are as if he would ever touvh you R:what no... E: jarred already told us rikki I can't believe you would cry rape because he rejected you how could you betray me like this Zane sencing her distress put the phone on speaker hearing everything the others were saying R: I didn't lie C: I can't believe this rikki E:why arfe you doing this to me R:I did't lie Z: shut up all of you how could you blame her your boyfriend is just covering his ass emma and I can't believe you are all stupid enough to believe him over your best friend E: oh please zane jarred would never lie to me Z: emma take a look at your boyfriend with scrached everywhere a bit mark a gash on his forehead and tell me she is lieing E: jarred isn't lieing his cat just messed him up Z: emma come on his cat attacks him the same time all this happens your suppose to be smart what is the likelyness of that zane looked at rikki tears streaming down her face he couldn't listen to emma and just hung up. "I told you they wouldn't believe me I told you" screamed rikki zane sat next to her pulling her into his arms. "They are just in denial its ok they will come to their senses you will see" said zane rikki cried for hours untill she fell asleep all the while hoping he was right. **a/n:ok new chap I kno its been forever still no laptop but I will do a real long chap on all my stories once I get it back untill then the short ones are all I can do oh and to the person who said just press enter I don't apprieciate u being rude and fyi I tried that even tried pressing it multiple times it still gets all bunched up together so before you treat people like they are retarded get all the facts first


	5. Chapter 5

Rikki got up late the next morning alone in bed she looked around for Zane but couldn't find him then she saw a note with her name on it.

-Rikki

had to run out for a bit something my dad needs done at the office probaly going to be a few hours i will try to be quik just make yourself at home and relax till i get back breakfast is in the kitchen call me if you need anything

Zane

She made her way down stairs slowly trying not to trip with the boot still on her leg when she reached the bottom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and cringed she looked a real mess her eye and cheek weren't swollen anymore but they were an ugly disturbing shade of purple she was wearing baggy pj bottoms and a big t-shirt of Zane's. What must Zane think everytime he looks at me wait why do i care do i like zane no no way impossible...but...no i am just gratefull thats all thought went into the kitchen still wondering what she was feeling when there was a loud knock on the door at first she jumped then scolded herself for the weakness she looked at the time suprised to see it was 2:39 Zane must have left a while ago. She walked slowly to the door and only opened it a crack so the person wouldn't see the bruises on her face. She was suprised to see an angry looking Emma, Cleo,Lewis, and an annoyed disinterested Ash

"what...what are you guys doing her"asked Rikki

"we need to talk i will not let you spread these lies about Jarred" yelled Emma

"I am not lieing" yelled Rikki

Emma huffed impatiently and barged past Rikki followed by the others causing Rikki to lose balance on her boot and lewis and grab her before she fell over everyone was staring in shock at her appearance the bruises on her face the boot the red cast on her wrist

"Oh my god Rikki what happened" asked Cleo alarmed

Rikki stayed silent what was the point in doing this if they were just going to call her a lier

"what do you think happened" yelled Rikki getting annoyed by the silence and staring

"i can't beleive this...i can't beleive you would take this lie so far as to hurt yourself" said Emma

"i didn't hurt myself and i didn't lie" yelled Rikki

"Rikki come on i knoe Jarred would never do something like this he loves me please just get over yorself you kissed him and he rejected you" said Emma

"he raped me Emma" said Rikki she had to blink rapidly to stop from crying

"i am not stupid" said Emma

"Rikki please just tell us the truth" said Cleo skepticly she didn't know what to beleive anymore

"i am telling the truth i went to be alone at the party after our fight and he followed me into a room and he raped me zane found me walking home after and he wasn't drunk" said Rikki tearfully trying to keep it all together

"why would he rape you he has me he loves me. He wouldn't even have to rape someone like you" said Emma cuttingly

"what is that suppose to mean" asked Rikki shakenly

"you know exactly what it means no one can take what givin freely" said Emma

"Emma" said Cleo shocked

"are you calling me a slut" yelled Rikki

"I am calling you what you are" yelled Emma

"i can't beleive you are doing this to me you guys are suppose to be my best friends and not that its any of your buisness but before that night i was a virgin" yelled Rikki

Cleo, and Lewis didin't know what to think any more was she telling the truth Ash looked at her sadly he didn't know what to say he defiantly beleived her Jarred was a bastard  
"you are such a lier" yelled Emma

Rikki was crying now she couldn't do this right now it was all to much she hoped Zane would be back soon she realy needed him to be here right now it scared her to admit it ever sence the party even the thought of a guy made her sick but she just trusted Zane she didn't know why didn't understand it but she knew if it wasn't for him she never would have made it through this week then she remembered he said she could call him if she needed anything did that include him while she was deep in thought on the subject she heard the door slam and the person of her thoughts was standing looking angrily at Emma and everyone

"what the hell is going on here i can hear screaming from outside" yelled Zane

"this is none of your buisness Zane" said Emma

"it is my buisness Emma. Rikki has been through enough without all of you making it worse" said Zane moving over to a crying Rikki who was releived to see him and leaned in to the arm he placed around her

"she hasn't been through anything she is just a lier" said Emma

Cleo and Lewis looked confused and guilty

"oh wake up Emma your boyfriend is a rapist and a bastard" said Zane with disdain

"he is not" yelled Emma

"yea he is now all of you get the hell out of my house" yelled Zane

" no not untill she tells the truth" said Emma crossing her arms over her chest

" no now and don't come back her don't even so much as call her untill you have accepted the truth" said Zane ushering them all out the door

Zane came back inside to find Rikki crying on the couch he sat down next to her pulling her into his arms and holding her untill she fell asleep from all the crying he took her upstairs and layed her down he looked down at her tenderly. What was her going to do how could he make her friends see the truth she was never going to be able move on if they kept calling her a lier Zane sighed deeply he would protect her for as long as she would let him on that thought he stretched out next to her just watching her sleep peacefully.

*later that day*

Zane was sitting in the kitchen when he saw Rikki come in nervously wringin her hands

"i've changed my mind" said Rikki softly

Zane was confused as to what she meant changed her mind about what he was preparing for a fight because if she meant she wanted to go home alone that wasn't happening

"about what" asked Zane

Rikki was silent for a bit thinking it over one more time before coming to the same decision

"i want to press charges and i will see a counsler" said Rikki

A/n: what will happen next tell me what you think


End file.
